primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.3 (P:R)
This is the third episode of Primeval Revelations. It involves a lake, a boat, and a very bad angry sea monster. Plot Summary #1 As Sarah joins the team again, they get news of a creature attack at a boating lake. Connor thinks its the Loch Ness Monster, but Sarah thinks of something different. Something big, something powerful, and something very nasty. Summary #2 As Sarah joins the team again, they get news of a creature attack at a boating lake. Connor thinks its the Loch Ness Monster, but Sarah thinks of something different. Something big, something powerful, and something very nasty. They get on a boat, but the creature attacks them, and Connor is in the biggest danger any other member of the team has ever been in... Full Plot In Loch Ness, a fishing party goes out, but a giant marine reptile thrusts its head out of the water and kills three people. At the ARC, Philip and April explain to Connor that the world will be saved if Connor does their work. Connor agrees and after that the team get the signal of the anomaly. The Lester gets a call saying that three people have died and a boat was smashed to smitheriens. The team investigate, and people describe a long necked creature, and Connor thinks its the Loch Ness Monster. They get a boat and Connors boat is bumped. Then, Connor is thrown into the water. This all happens at night. Connor turns on an underwater flashlight and gets his eyes wide open at a jaw. Then, Abby grabs Connor and pulls him out in time. He then is in relief. Sarah then realizes a Plesiosaur won't be able to kill three people by ramming into a boat, but Connor still thinks its the Loch Ness Monster. As they go back onto land, the boat is bumped again and Sarah falls into the water. As the monsterous reptile comes closer to her, Becker grabs an EMD and makes it go down. He lifts Sarah from the water. As they walk from the boat, Sarah sees a small head stick out of the water. It goes back down, and the team decides to camp out. Stepping out of the anomaly are two people. Emily and Ethan. Ethan kills an ARC soldier, and Emily is nearly killed by Ethan. Ethan runs away, and Emily goes straight to Matt and sleeps with him as she was dramatized from her near death experience. Connor and Abby sleep together, Becker and Sarah sleep together, Danny sleeps alone, and Matt and Emily sleep together. The next day, they get a bigger boat and get something on the radar. Connor realizes that the water level has risen because of the anomaly. He goes back in and see something small on the radar. Using a parascope, Connor see's the Loch Ness Monster, which grabs the parascope and drags Connor under water. Abby gets Connor out of the water. He is in relief and realizes the water level has dropped, but a giant Mosasaur bangs its 20 foot head against the boat, making Connor go flying into the water. He grabs onto the Mosasaur and is brought thru the anomaly. Abby is in shock, and passes out. Sarah, Becker, Matt, and two men go onto a boat to find Connor (who unknown to them went thru the anomaly.) Suddenly, a long neck rises and the Plesiosaur eats the soldier. Using EMDs, the team fight it, but it grabs another victim before tasting an EMD and diving back down. Then, a Halisaurus grabs and kills the soldier. In the anomaly. Connor is in danger as the Mosasaur forces the water and Connor into his mouth. The Mosasaur then decides to go back through the anomaly. Connor is hanging onto a tooth, and has only oxygen in the mouth, no water. He was fine until it opens its mouth and kills the Plesiosaur. Connor barely avoids the teeth and Abby finally spots Connor and dives down for him. She grabs him and brings him to the surface. After bringing him to life, they share a romantic kiss. Everybody returns to the ARC, including Emily. Connor then goes straight off the work with Philip and April. But out their, Ethan has killed three more people, and grabs a sniper rifle, aiming directly at Emily, and Matt... Category:Episodes Category:Primeval Revelations